supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Howat Family/Transcript
Beginning Announcer: Tonight On Supernanny. Rhys: Shut Up! Tara: **** you Rhys you drunk boy Tara: Stoppppitt! (Footage Of Shannon & Rhys Running) (Footage Of Shannon Crying) Announcer: Can Jo Help spank Rhys til his butt bone breaks? Rhys: **** you Tara: What would you like on your sandwich Rhys! Rhys: NOTHING!!! Tara: OWW stopit!!! Tara ham or jam Rhys!!!!! Rhys: NOTHING!!! Tara: oi don't kick her Tara: Don't kick me, had enough Shannon. Tara: I will ground you so hard that your hair falls out Rhys. Shannon: (kicks mum) Tara: Oi! No!!!! DONT!! Tara: Had enough of it from Rhys! (Intro) Submission Reel Jo: Hi pricks I am here in Shenley Hertfordshire in the shitty ghetto UK ready to see a family who desperately needs my help let's take a look. At the bad ass kids. Tara: I'm Tara Howat. I'm a single mum with 3 obnoxious children. Casey is 8 years old, she is good behaved Shannon is 7 years old and acts pretty bad, and Rhys is 4 years old, He is the ringleader of badass. Rhys is like a wild child gone wrong it's terrible throwing things at me, swearing directly at me Rhys: hey you're a ****** Rhys: I don't want ham or jam on sandwich ****** Rhys: da da da ********* Rhys shut up ******** !!! Tara: YOUR'E RUDE!!!!! Rhys ********** dog Rhys: shut up!! I'll punch you I hate ham and jam on a sandwich!!!! Tara: Your mouth is dirty shut up!! I will make a ham and jam sandwich!!!! Tara: Shannon's behavior is quite bad honestly Tara: She isn't as bad as Rhys, and told me to **** off. Rhys must be copying Shannon's behavior Tara: Supernanny we need you help come now to our obnoxious bratty devils Observation Continues Jo knocks on the door jo: Hello it's Jo let's get your kids shit together tara: nice to meet you to, watch your attitude jo: hello whats your name, sweet behaved child? casey: I'm 8 jo: and how old are you Rhys: 4 jo: hello Rhys shake jo Jo hand we're here to suffer til your your shit is brought together. Tara: Now what you want on your sandwich, brat Rhys: NOTHING!!!!!!!!!! Rhys: hits and whacks mum Announcer: it's supernannys first encounter with the 4 yr olds violent temper jeez! Rhys: throws toy at mum Announcer: now it's the school run Tara: rhys get over here I want you on this side Supernannys: what a bad little shit! Supernannys: she's chasing him down the street! Tara: COME HERE!!!! Tara: oi! Rhys Supernannys: Tara, calm down you lost him go find him Parent Meeting Jo: Your bad ass shits run you nuts! Tara: oh fuck I can't control my temper Jo: I seen your brats punch and kick and it is unasseptable NO FLYING **** about it okay Tara ******** howat!!!!! tara: I don't think I let them get away with to much! Their to much to deal with I just hate these bratty children's!!!!! jo: Excuse Me! Little miss morphy tara: I Don't want this to continue. Im leaving the meeting! jo: your not!!! Your kids are very bad, we need to make them behave tara: yeah I must count to three cause i m loosing it I can't have my kids spit at me no definitely not! Jo: Tara you unresponsible pussy dick punky ass control your kids I'm here to help tara: hmm watch your attitude, I'm trying what u expect crazy woman!! Jo: do you want control of your kids? Tara: yeah in the **** of Teletubbies HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Jo: good Jo: we will get rid of the spitting, biting and angry temper from Rhys. Teaching Begins Jo: hi guys and brats I have a schedule so u brats listen. I will introduce timeouttimeout Rhys: (Drinks dish detergent) Tara: u disgusting prick u want a drink brat Rhys: NOTHiNG!!! Jo: Rhys would you like a drink Tara we can do this. Rhys: nothing! (hits mum) Jo: now we do the naughty corner come on rhys. Rhys: (crys)) want to stay there prick Tara: NO!! Rhys: no ****** mum (hits mum) Tara: (drags Rhys to corner). Rhys: ahahahaaa!!! (crys). Jo: finally little brat Rhys gave up and is now crying! Tara: good. now I know about the naught corner Rhys: Ahhahahhhh!!! Tara: I qwnat an apology Rhys Rhys: sorry (crys). Jo: look what Jo has got it a happy feet map. Rhys: oh. Announcer: the map spots local landmarks on the way home. Tara: find the duck pond Rhys Rhys: found it Tara: I find this too stressing. Tara: I found it easier with the happy feet map. Announcer: Now it is bedtime Tara: Shannon let's go!! Shannon: nooo! Shannon: ( hits mum) Tara: I had enough Shannon. Shannon: fuck off. Announcer: its taken 3 hours to get kids to bed. Reinforcement Jo: you will do the stay in bed technique Tara: hmmm okay Jo: if he comes out say nothing Rhys: (laughs) Tara: gets stressed out. Rhys: gets out of bed and laughs. Tara: DO NOT THROW!!!!!!!! Announcer: Rhys has gotten out of bed 98 times Tara: Shannon let's go in the car to the park. Shannon: no Jo: u have a choice get in the car or not. Shannon: I'll get in the car. Jo: yeah!!! Rhys:(kicks soccer ball) Tara: let's go to tesco for food! Rhys: stop crying you like shopping Jo: wow strong boy. Jo: from a boy who through food on the floor is now mums helper! Tara: you have been so good seen we gave everyone a job Tara: Rhys you get to ride the airplane Announcer: the day has another obstacle bedtime. Jo: well put him to bed together Jo: I hope for a improvement Tara: bedtime Rhys Rhys: (laughs) Tara: (puts Rhys back in bed) Shannon: you are supposed to read us a story Casey yeah! Tara: yeah I'm waiting for Rhys to go to sleep. Tara: girls go in your room. Tara: I'll read you a story girls Shannon: (laughs) Casey: (laughs) Family Test Run Jo: Jo Jo going now see you when i get back Jo: (leaves) Jo: I know the kids might be bad I know Rhys might test her I hope she remembers all she's been taught. Tara: Shannon what would you like on your sandwich. Shannon: I don't want a sandwich. Tara: warning no throwing a fit Tara: right in the naughty corner Shannon. Shannon: no Shannon: gets out and crys. Tara: now what sandwich do you want Shannon: ham and jam sorry I was bad mum Tara: fine right then. Jo Says Goodbye Announcer: its time for Jo to leave the howat family Jo: bye guys Tara: its been great having you here! Jo: bye. 1 month later Announcer: A month later family life changed completely Rhys: (laughs) in happiness Announcer: Rhys no longer dominates life with tantrums. Tara: Rhys is such a good boy now from the boy I used to know. Announcer: now Tara has more time with her daughters Shannon: its nice to spend time with mum she cuddle us lots and lots. Tara: I'm a better parent then I was before its brilliant Teaching Begins jo: hello tara: hello jo: ok need a reteen in this house jo: 7:30 eveyone up jo: rys would you like a drink jo: ok how do you ask for a drink rys: nothing rys: I want a drink! jo: how do you ask for a drink RHYS WHACKS HIS MOTHER jo: calm down jo: say stop hitting me rys tara: stop hitting me rys tara: rys how do you ask for a drink jo: this is what you do if he does something that is naughty you will come down to his level give him a warning does it again its the naughty corner and same for the girls to tara: do not hit me tara: do not hit mam that is nauhty RHYS WHACKS HIS MOTHER jo: right put him in the corner and dont talk to him jo: walk away what you hanging around for put him back in the corner and you leave him there jo: now you are going to get him and carry on jo: dont smile its not a game RHYS: F**k off!!!!!!!!!! jo: you do not allow your son to treak you like that rhys: I want a drink rhys: I want to stay there jo: ok in the corner tara: mother put you in the naughty corner becases you kept hitting me I told you not to hit me I want you to say sorry rhys: sorry RHYS HUGS TARA tara: thank you jo: how do you ask your mam for a drink say mam can I have a drink rhys: mam can I have a drink tara: yes you can rhys jo: you did that you did that jo hugs tara SCHOOL RUN jo: on the way home jo jo has a happy feet map jo: ok mam up beat tara: give me your hand lets look for the duck pond then tara: rhys stand up jo; look how you crossed the road look how is everone safe jo: your putting everyone in danger tara: yeah I know jo: look whats happening here he is stepping out on the road there is cars everywhere tara: yeah I know tara: I am stressed I dont want to do it anymore jo: so whats going to happen tara: I am going home tara: come on girls tara: not doing it jo: tara tara: no I am not doing it jo: tara your kids tara: come on girls tara: come on girls jo: come here tara: no I dont want to tara: girls come on jo: tara dont make me run girl wait tara: no jo I dont want to do it jo: you can do it if you give up what you saying tara: the rest of the journey was better Bedtime tara: you read this book and you go to sleep tara: choses one to read jo: keep your voice nice your talking to him like he is deaf jo: night night rhys tara: night tara: time for bed rhys rhys: yeah! tara: bed time jo: 3rd time say nothing rhys: yeah! shannon: mam you are meant to read us a story tara: I am waiting for him to sleep rhys: door open jo: 1 hour and 45 mins shannon: waaaa tara: whats going on now tara: he is not grabbing anything shannon: leave it alone jo: shannon teach your brother shannon: nooooooo jo: lets look at the rules casey: fine she can be the banker and I will give out the cards shannon: noooooo jo: no not nooo talk to each other jo: your kids cant read you when your happy and that tara: you did really well exilent brillian Shopping jo: each child has a shopping list tara: come on up you get you can help me you like shopping tara: what we looking for theses are bannanas tara: welldone rhys brillian very good tara: carrots you like carrots dont you you eat then not cooked dont you rhys: chips tara: yes chips jo: who said chips tara: rhys tara: welldone very good tara: welldone rhys tara: sauce tara; you put them in there welldone tara: he likes them jo: wow stronge boy tara: thats heavey wasent it tara: rhys have we got it all cheses milk juice tara: you can go on the air plane tara: for being so good and helping me shop rhys hugs his mam tara: put that in tara: that went really well Bedtime tara: wich book tara: night rhys: mam mam! rhys: f***k!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jo: ignore that jo: that took less time jo hus tara tara: I feel great I am not tired and I dont fell stressed shannon: mam has been saying nice things to us it makes me feel very happy jo hugs casey and shannon Reinforcement Parent Evalation Family Test Run tara: mam do you think you can do that tara: thats good and M tara: and another M shannon: I only want 1 tara: shannon I am giveing you a warning now shannon: only 1 tara: you are going to have 2 becases you need a full lunch and you will get hungry shannon: I dont get hungry tara: right you had your warning now off you go tara: shannon shannon: noo tara: stand up! shannon: I want to go to the bathroom tara: and you stand there tara: I cant do this its to much with her SHANNON GRABS AND WHACKS TARA WITH A THONG TARA: DO NOT HIT ME!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: It takes well over an hour before shannon finallys stays put for the full 7 minutes/ shannon: I want my sandwich! tara: its harder with shannon very hard, i can't Narrator: Life's not easy with Shannon, over the next few days Tara stops talking, and starts shouting very loudly again tara: rhys get here! Rhys: ******** YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TARA: WARNING IF YOU USE FOUL MOUTHED WORDS AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING INTO THE NAUGHTY CORNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEDTIME tara: girls go down staire and do something tara: I will give you a warning tara: right girls can you sit down plays and me silent! tara: right warning! tara: you go to sleep rhys I am not haveing this! tara: off you go I have asked you to go down girls go down! Narrator: When Rhys Gets out of bed, A high stressed Tara has claimed to point her finger tara: thats all because you 2 was loud and hes gone hyper tara: hes gone back to the way he was tara (yelling): DO NOT THROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT?! HE RIPS OFF HIS PJAYMAS HE RIPS OFF HER CLOTHES Rhys: Right. (Sobs) SHE HAS SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH RHYS jo: when you took her back to the corner you talked to her jo: how did you feel when that was happening tara: very angry jo: look at your face tara: yeah jo: that was ugly tara: mm jo: what we going to do shannon: go in the car jo: ok lovely good jo: ok lets have fun in the park jo: goal yeah give me 5 jo: sometimes you 2 bang heads together tara: yeah we do argue dont we shannon jo: and mam to becases she shoughts and she get angry to jo: what do you think you to can do more to help shannon: chat to each other jo: yeah what else shannon: lisen to mam jo: thats it now your thinking jo: how much does mam love shannon tara: the whole world jo: and how much does shannon love mam shannon: lots and lots and lots shannon: its nice to spend time with you shannon hugs her mam Bedtime tara: rhys give that back jo: dont get hyper with him tara: night casey and shannon laugh tara: right night girls Jo Says Goodbye Again jo: right take care tara: yes its nice haveing you here its been goddamn great A month later tara: jo has changed my life and my familys life Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:US Episodes